


Hamartia

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Bumbleby - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Swearing, Weiss the wing-woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the "Caught off-guard" kiss prompt.~~~“That was different.” Yang says back, and Blake tilts her head to the side, her eyes piercing Yang’s own.“How? How was it different? We both jumped into a fight and ended up getting hurt.” she shakes her head, “You know what? You want to know what the fucking difference is? My wounds will heal with time, Yang. Yours…” she chokes on her tears, “Yours never will.”





	Hamartia

To say that waiting for Blake to wake up is _nerve wracking_ is an understatement. Yang’s eyes are burning from unshed tears as she sees Blake being struck down in front of her on loop in her head. It had been a relatively normal battle. A few bandits that thought they were an easy target tried to get the jump on them, and were proven terribly wrong. Weiss and Ruby had stayed back to spend some time with Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar (Although Weiss seemed a little reluctant), so it was just the two of them against about 15 people, _give or take_. High numbers of opponents never posed a problem for them any time before, but fighting them in a heavy downpour proved to be a little challenging for both sides.

The rainfall had made the ground soft in some areas, the mud squishing underneath their feet with every step they had taken. Yang lost her balance countless times, but was fast to regain her step every time, same with her partner.

Except for one time.

_Yang fights a bandit off to the side, not paying attention to her surroundings and the whereabouts of her partner. Meanwhile, Blake spots a man lunging at Yang just out of her peripheral. Blake jumps in front of the man’s attack with the thought of pushing him away, but the back of one of her heels gets stuck in the mud as she lands in front of Yang. In the brief moment of distraction that the shoe causes, he drives his blade straight into her torso through her back. Yang hears the commotion at her side, and turns towards the sound. She watches as her partner falls to the ground in front of her through wide eyes, and as Blake’s scream of agony fills her senses, Yang’s eyes begin to burn crimson as her attention falls to the lanky bandit who had somehow had enough power to drive the blade causing her partner’s pain. She yells into the sudden stalemate that the fallen body had caused, and the bandits look terrified as her hair seems to flare up, burning brightly in the cold nights’ air. “YOU BASTARD!” she screams as she lunges forward, punching him square in the chest with ember celica, launching him meters away just for him to crash into a tree, and fall unconscious due to the force of the impact._

_The other two bandits glance at each other quickly, before taking off, running away from the girl on fire. Normally, she would have chased after them, not wanting to let them escape from the fight, but quite frankly, she had something more important to worry about. She takes a deep breath to exit her semblance, not wanting to hurt her partner more than she already has been as she collapses at her side, her hands- both bionic and natural - try to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. She sees that her partner is still breathing, but that seems to be the only good sign. “Damn it, Blake! Stay with me… There’s no way I’m losing you after everything we’ve been through!” she yells, and it falls upon deaf ears._

_She tries and fails to keep her tears at bay, and they slide down her cheeks as she sees the pained expression on her friend’s face. “Yang…” the faunus grunts, and Yang only shakes her head._

_“Stop trying to talk. I-I’m going to call for help, okay? You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Yang says as she reaches into her pocket for her scroll, dialing Ruby’s number quickly with fumbling fingers._

_Blake stares at the blonde, eyes heavy and unfocused. The anguish in her voice and expression hurt almost as much as the deep gash in her back. “Ruby? We have a serious problem. B-Blake’s really hurt. Get down here with Uncle Qrow and Jaune as fast as you can, please! I’ll send you my coordinates.”_

_Blake passes out right before everyone gets there, and Yang has to be physically pulled away from her as Ren and Qrow lift her off the ground, running back to their cabin while Jaune tries to amplify her aura, the rest of them trailing behind slightly._

That had been 3 days ago. Now, Yang pulls a chair over to the side of Blake’s bed, sitting herself down onto it as she looks at the woman who’s still unconscious. The back of the chair digs uncomfortably into her spine as she leans back, her mind unconsciously wandering to the memory that Weiss had woken up _right away_ after having her aura amplified, and Blake is _still_ not awake after 3 days time. Her brow creases in concern, gaze staying firmly on her partner’s face. “Yang, you need to get some rest.” a voice calls from behind her, and Yang jumps at the sudden noise breaking the silence.

She turns her attention to the door, and sees Weiss standing there with a frown directed at her. “I’m fine.” she mutters back, and the white-haired girl sighs.

“I understand that you’re worried, but not sleeping isn’t going to make her wake up any faster.”

Yang remains silent, and Weiss sighs again. She pulls over a chair and sits beside Yang, her own eyes falling onto the faunus in front of them. Her and Weiss were honestly the ones taking this the worst, not to say that everyone else wasn’t worried, but they were probably the most. For Yang, it was because someone who she cared deeply for had taken a hit to protect her, and that ended up landing her in dire consequences. For Weiss, it was because she personally felt what Blake went through once upon a time. Even though the two of them have had a somewhat rocky road in their relationship up until this point, she’s not shallow enough to _not_ feel sympathy for someone who almost lost their life. “She’ll make it through this, you know. I… I’ve made the mistake of underestimating her before for something she couldn’t even control, and that won’t happen again.”

“It’s not necessarily the wound itself that I’m worried about.”

Weiss looks back at Yang, seeing the frown securing her features, “What do you mean?”

“She’s been stabbed like that before,” Yang looks deeply troubled, “I’m scared it’s going to bring back old memories. Old _habits_.”

For a second, Weiss has no idea what she’s talking about. Then, she recalls everything that Yang had told her and Ruby about the night that Beacon fell. That Adam had stabbed Blake in her lower abdomen, so Yang jumped in without another thought to protect her, and ended up losing her arm in the process. It was the night that Blake ran. That she left Yang without a word. Suddenly, her worry makes sense. She’s scared that Blake will run again, even though the circumstances are completely different. “She wouldn’t do that, Yang. You _know_ that she’d never do that again.”

“She said she wouldn’t, but how can I be sure?” Yang says, shaking her head with a mirthless chuckle.

Weiss looks down at her lap, knowing that her response will resurface other bad memories of another time where the two of them were divided, but she says it anyway. “Don’t you trust her?”

This time it’s Yang who sighs, mind most likely wandering to the discussion after her fight with Mercury as Weiss thought it would. “Of _course_ I do. It’s just… There’s always this fear in the back of my head that whenever people get close to me, they’ll leave. I mean, my own _mother’s_ first instinct after having me was to run. Then, the person that I care about most left me in my time of need. I’ve been proven right so many times before that it makes me doubt people’s intentions. That nagging feeling is always there, always has been, even _before_ Blake. I felt that she’d never do anything like that to me despite the voice in the back of my head warning me. She… she just taught me that I should trust that voice a little more.”

Weiss doesn’t know how to respond to that. She knows that the two of them have had many discussions about everything that had happened, but she also knows that when you’re hurt as badly as Yang had been, it sticks with you for quite a long time. Yang finally allows the tears she’d been holding back to cascade down her cheeks, and her eyes drift shut. “I’m just… _scared_ , Weiss. I don’t think I could handle her leaving me again.”

It’s then that Weiss really recognizes something about her teammate. Ever since their final showdown with Adam, Blake and Yang had been acting differently around each other. If Yang is anything to go by, she’d say that she finally knows what has them acting that way. She lets an uncharacteristically soft smile form on her face. “Loving someone tends to make us feel that way.” she says, and Yang’s eyes shoot open in surprise.

As lilac meet ice-blue, Weiss smirks. Yang is blushing, so she knows that she really hit the nail with that one. “I realize now that I’m really not going to be able to get you to leave this bedside anytime soon. Can I at least get you something? Food? Water? This is a one time offer by the by.”

Yang is still speechless, and she struggles to find her words, but when she does, she says, “N-No, I’m fine.” Weiss can see the confidence slowly returning to the blonde as she continues, “Thanks for the offer though, ice queen.”

Weiss rolls her eyes, “Yeah, no problem, you big, soft _brute_.”

“I am  _not_ soft!” Yang yells as Weiss walks out of the room, and the only response that she receives is a small chuckle from the white-haired woman as the door closes.

With a small smile, she returns her attention to Blake, and finds herself staring into hazy amber-gold eyes. Her heart stops as she realizes that Blake is finally awake, and finds herself hoping that she didn’t hear what her and Weiss had been discussing just moments before. “Yang?”

Yang nods, and Blake mimics the action as she glances down at herself, seeing the bandages wrapped around her upper torso for the first time. She blinks down at them in confusion for a moment before her eyes widen as she remembers what happened. She looks back at Yang, and even though her voice is hoarse from not being used for a while, she asks, “Are you okay?”

Yang’s jaw drops at the question. “Am _I_ okay? You’re the one who jumped in front of that guy like you had a death wish!”

Blake tries to sit up, only to wince in pain, so Yang gets up and helps her into a sitting position. Sitting back down in the chair, she watches as Blake’s eyes skim her body for any signs of harm, before letting out a huff of relief as she spots none. “What were you _thinking_?” she chides, and Blake glances down at Yang’s bionic arm before her gaze settles on the hands that she has clasped in her own lap.

“It was either you or me, and hell will freeze over before I let you get hurt again without doing something to prevent it.”

“But you got hurt!” Yang exclaims.

“ _So_?”

“What do you mean ‘ _so_ ’? Blake, you got stabbed! You could have bled out in my fucking arms!”

Even through her fatigue, Blake scowls back at her. “How do you think I felt when you jumped in front of Adam, huh? I know damn well that I would have died if you didn’t, but it hasn’t stopped me from hating myself ever since.”

“That was _different_.” Yang says back, and Blake tilts her head to the side, her eyes piercing Yang’s own.

“ _How_ ? How was it different? We both jumped into a fight and ended up getting hurt.” she shakes her head, “You know what? You want to know what the fucking _difference_ is? My wounds will heal with time, Yang. Yours…” she chokes on her tears, “Yours _never_ will.”

Yang’s expression softens as she sees the pain and guilt swirling in her partner’s eyes. “Blake. That wasn’t your fault, and you don’t need to risk your _life_ to make it up to me.”

“I may not have been the one wielding the blade, but the only reason you jumped in was because of me. If I had of fought better that night-”

“I _jumped in_ because I saw someone that I care about in grave danger. Your fighting skills had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that.” she sighs, “Look, we've both taken heavy blows for one another. That’s how life is going to be for us as huntresses- or whatever the hell we are right now. Just… please, _please_ be more careful.”

“I could say the same for you, Yang. Yes, you absorb power from taking hits, but you still feel the pain from the blow. We’ll just… _both_ have to be more careful.” she meets Yang’s eyes, “I’d do it again, you know? Take a hit for you, I mean.”

Yang takes her hand into her own, her thumb moving in slow circles across the back, “I would too.” she grins, although the expression still holds some seriousness, “I’m getting a little tired of us ending up in near death situations though, so maybe let’s... _not_ do that for a while.”

“I make no promises.” Blake says as she squeezes Yang’s hand reassuringly, letting a small smile finally make its way onto her face.

Yang smiles right back at her for a good minute, and they’re both content with the silence that falls over them. Blake notices as Yang’s smile falters the slightest bit, and a small crease appears in her brow. She’s about to ask about it when Yang leans forward, catching her completely off-guard. Blake’s eyes widen when soft lips meet her own, before drifting shut soon after, melting into the sudden kiss. She lifts her hand to cup Yang’s cheek, and lets out a soft sigh as the blonde pulls back. “I’m sorry.” Yang whispers and glances away in embarrassment.

“Don’t be. Just come over here and do it again.” Blake says back instantly, and Yang’s eyes meet hers again, wide and confused.

“P-Pardon?” she stutters as she blushes profusely, much to Blake’s amusement.

“We’ve waited way too long for this,” Blake says, then smirks, "And I'm kind of in love with you."

This time Yang doesn’t hesitate as she leans forward, kissing her so intensely that Blake’s mouth opens the slightest bit out of instinct. They both keep it mostly chaste, as the kiss is more about conveying emotions than anything else. This time, it’s Blake who pulls away, and Yang rests her forehead gently against hers. “I’ll always be here for you, Yang. Forever.”

Yang smiles. “We’ll be there for each other.”


End file.
